1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operation method thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal that is capable of easily and conveniently performing product registration for a home appliance and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator, which is a home appliance disposed in a house, stores food for users, a laundry treatment machine, which is another home appliance, treats laundry, an air conditioner, which is another home appliance, adjusts room temperature, and a cooking device, which is yet another home appliance, cooks food.
With the development of various communication modes, research has been conducted into various methods of improving user convenience through communication with the home appliance.